


Photographs at night

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Sin City (2005), Sin City - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwight muses about Kevin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs at night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I do not own these characters and make no money from this fic. Mild PG for fantasy.

Sometimes it was impossible to describe Kevin. Words didn’t capture his rare beauty, his skin gleaming under the nightlight, under the pale beams of a waning moon, a pearly white. He wanted to photograph Kevin, dreamed nightly about how he would pose and frame his delicate looking body. Dreams that were pictured in black and white, dreams where Kevin would smile up at him from where he knelt in front of Dwight. Kevin naked, his body like it was cut from marble, laid out for an evening’s feast. Nightly, Dwight was consumed by images of Kevin, his true perfection unmasked.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal to my blog and to kevin_slash community.


End file.
